When States Fight
by Unseen Fears
Summary: America leaves all the states alone in the same room, which leads to disaster. One Shot and not my finest work. At all. Rated T for language.
1. The Story

Just a crappy one shot I did in about half an hour. This story is strongly based off the video **The** **Great State**** Fight.**Link here: .com/watch?v=YhjVJk4rsjw

I was seriously bored at the time.

* * *

It started out as a normal meeting between all the American states, which is quite similar as the world meeting the nations had every so often, though the nations probably got more accomplished than the states. America usually supervised the meeting because he didn't completely trust his states on their own, which you'll see why soon. This one was different. America had finally had some faith that the all of the states, in one room, on their own. It was a bad idea.

One that day…

"Get out of my personal space!" Mississippi said aggregated at Alabama trying to shove her away only to have Alabama scoot even closer

"I'm not in your personal space!" Alabama yelled back her annoyed at her complaining.

"Get out of my chair Virginia." Kentucky said to her trying to nudge Virginia out.

"Find your own, asshole." Virginia shot back at him not willing to move any time soon.

"Arizona, stop poking me!" California pouted at her sounding like a little child.

"I will once shut up." Arizona said sounding bored, still poking her.

"At least I have no sale's tax." Delaware said sounding proud of himself while annoying some of the other east coast states.

"Will you ever shut up about that?" Pennsylvania yelled at him after hearing it for the last few dozen times that day.

Michigan and Ohio seemed to be having an argument about collage sports. Massachusetts was arguing with New York about the Red Sox and New York telling him to get a real sized city. Georgia was yelling at Vermont about gay marriage while Connecticut was sitting back mentally facepalming calling them a bunch of idiots. Iowa seemed to be off in his own little world while Illinois was talking about politics while Ohio and Georgia out their own input into the debate. Soon Indiana was yelling at Illinois about her pollution coming over into his land and her yelling back at him that he was the one at fault because all his pollution was harming her lakeside beaches in her northern parts. Alabama starting calling Mississippi a slut because according her, she was sleeping with all sorts of guys. And then Mississippi dropped the bomb.

"W-w-well you're a communist!" Mississippi yelled at her and everyone in the room gasped. That was possibly the worst thing you could say at that moment. Everyone was quiet and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Ooooh, that's it!" Alabama said and slapped Mississippi in the face. The room broke out into chaos.

"Civil war!" Texas yelled excited for the fight. "Every state for themselves!" Everyone seemed to be punching, kicking, slapping, hair pulling, and tackling the closest person to them. Oregon tried not getting involved, but ended up having a bunch of other states gang up in him and lock him in a storage closet. Kentucky seemed to in a fight that was six to one, him being the one and he was losing. Nevada was trying to make out with California, with California freaking out about kissing her own brother while Utah was making a grossed out face as he watched from afar. The fighting was getting worse with states threatening guns and missiles against each other. Texas was using Oklahoma as a meat shield from other state blows, much to Oklahoma's dismay. Hawaii seemed to stay out of the whole thing until she was tackled by Alaska.

Just about then America walked in only to see what chaos had happened is his absence.

"Okay, I'm never leaving all of you alone with each other again." He said shaking his head his and putting his hand on his head like he had a bad headache.

* * *

So if you are reading this, you read through the whole thing, which I am shocked you did. Leave a reveiw because I always like reading them. Thanks!


	2. Author's Note

So I've gotten a lot of "Where's this state and that state." So I like to say that I did miss some states and I know that, but I planned on leaving it to your imagination on what they were doing, so yeah. But the real reason I'm writing this little author's note is that I'm planning a little story project of sorts about America and the states. It's just going to be a bit of a comical little thing that I've wanted to do. There is one thing though, I only have a basic idea on it and only have headcannons for only a few states. What I'm saying is that it would be cool if someone or multiple people would like to contribute some to this small project. If this interests you, please PM me as soon as you can. Thank for listening to me.


End file.
